Tsunami sur Konoha!
by Kiba31
Summary: Un tsunami arrive sur Konoha! Que va til se passer? attention plein de couples prévu ! venez voir sil vous plait!


Tsunami à Konoha !

Partie 1

Naruto se levai comme d'habitude. Un jour habituel, quoi.

Il avait entraînement. Même si il savait que son maître serait encore en retard, il se hâtait.

En arrivant, il constata que Sakura et Sasuke étaient déjà là.

Naruto : Good morning !

Sakura : 'lu.

Kakashi arriva deux heures après.

Naruto : Vous êtes en retard ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Kakashi : Nan. Bon aujourd'hui nous allons…

Naruto : Dites ! Vous m'apprenez les milles oiseaux ?

Sasuke : T'es pas à la hauteur, nullard.

Naruto : Répète, un peu ?

Sakura : Naruto ! Ne touche pas à Sasuke !

Kakashi : _Ils sont intenables. _Bon, vous m'écoutez ?

Naruto : Hé ! Vous m'apprenez les milles oiseaux ?

Sakura : Naruto, ferme-la, tu vois bien qu'il essaye de parler…

Kakashi : Merci Sakura. Donc je disais…

Soudain, une violente secousse se fit sentir.

Kakashi tomba à la renverse, Naruto fut projeté contre un arbre, Sasuke fut envoyé contre un poteau, et Sakura fut projetée sur Sasuke (qui la réceptionne).

La secousse se faisait de plus en plus violente.

Naruto : C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

Kakashi paniqua pour la première fois de sa vie.

Kakashi : Pas de panique, c'est sûrement passager !

Sasuke protégeait Sakura avec ses bras (comme un câlin mais le but était de la protéger)

Sakura criait, et Sasuke resserrait son étreinte (pour la calmer)

Naruto essayait de marcher, mais quand il se relevait, il retombait.

Kakashi essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu de séisme sur Konoha depuis des siècles…

Le séisme se calmait peu à peu.

Kakashi : Tout le monde va bien ? Il n'y a pas de casse ?

Naruto saignait de la bouche (à cause du choc contre l'arbre), Sasuke saignait également, et Sakura n'avait rien (car Sasuke l'avait protégée comme c'est mignon)

Naruto : J'AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !

Sasuke : Naruto, on a tous mal, mais…

Naruto : Je vais mourir !

Sakura : Tss…

Kakashi : On annule l'entraînement. C'est dangereux !

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Kakashi : Ecoutez, il n'y a pas eu de séisme tel que celui là depuis des siècles.

Sakura : Et ?

Kakashi : La dernière fois qu'un séisme pareil est arrivé…Un énorme tsunami à suivit une heure après…et à dévasté Konoha.

Naruto : Merde ! Faut vite partir !

Partie 2

Kakashi : Tsunade-sama !

Tsunade était sous son bureau.

Tsunade : Ah Kakashi ! Tu tombe bien ! Tu va m'aider à me dégager de sous mon bureau !

Kakashi : Ah. T'es coincée !

Tsunade : Merci je l'avais remarqué. Dépêche je souffre !

Kakashi souleva le bureau et Tsunade en sortit.

Tsunade : T'es venu me parler du séisme, pas vrai ?

Kakashi : Exactement. Je crains qu'il soit suivit d'un Tsunami. On ne sait pas d'où viens le séisme, il peut très bien provenir de la mer.

Tsunade : C'est envisageable. Mais vaut mieux ne pas inquiéter les gens de suite, je les préviendrais demain, nous quitterons Konoha par mesure de sécurité.

Kakashi : Merci. Au revoir.

Tsunade : Au revoir. Merci de m'avoir sortie de sous mon bureau.

Kakashi : De rien.

Un peu plus loin…

Ino : Papa ?

Le père d'Ino : Je suis là !

Ino : il n'y a pas de casse ?

Le père d'Ino : Non.

Ino : Bon, d'accord. Si tu me cherche, je suis au balcon.

Le père d'Ino : D'accord.

Ino pris un verre de jus d'orange et se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle s'assit sur un transat, et remarqua qu'il faisait terriblement chaud. Elle se leva donc (il faisait trop chaud pour rester couchée) et contempla l'horizon.

Mais Ino eut un grand coup à la poitrine, elle fut saisie d'effroi.

Elle fut horrifiée par ce qui arrivait vers Konoha.

Elle vit une énorme vague, d'environ 50 mètres de hauts arrivait.

Un énorme ras de marré qui déferlait dangereusement vers Konoha.

Ino : Oh, Merde !

Ino courut à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Ino : Papa ! Un tsunami arrive ! Il faut partir !

Le père d'Ino : Oh non !

Ils coururent en bas de chez eux.

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino : Shikamaru ! Faut se barrer d'ici !

Le père d'Ino : J'appelle ta mère ! Part devant !

Ino courut, Shikamaru la suivit.

Shikamaru : On est dans la merde ! Ca ne sert à rien de courir ! On va mourir !

Ino : Si on se dépêche, peut être pas !

Shikamaru : N'importe quoi ! On va mourir !

Ino : On va dans la forêt ! Les arbres ralentiront la progression de la vague !

Shikamaru : Tss…

Ino : t'as une meilleure idée ?

Shikamaru : Non, je te suis.

Plus loin…

Le père d'Hinata : Neji ! Hinata ! Partez devant !

Neji : D'accord ! Viens, Hinata !

Hinata : Ah ! Et Naruto ?

Neji : Il est grand, il se débrouillera tout seul !

Plus loin…

Kiba : Akamaru ! Où es tu ?

Tenten : Kiba ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? La vague arrive !

Kiba : J'ai perdu Akamaru ! Il va mourir !

Tenten : Kiba, il faut partir maintenant !

Kiba : Mais…Akamaru…

Tenten : Il se débrouille ! Il ne va pas se jeter dans la vague !

Kiba : Part, Tenten…tu perds du temps avec moi…je dois attendre Akamaru.

Tenten : Deconnes pas ! Il ne reviendra pas ! Viens je te dis !

Kiba : Non ! Je l'attends ! Cours !

Tenten assomma Kiba d'un grand coup de poing, et le mis sur son dos.

Tenten : Ca lui apprendra.

Plus loin…

Naruto : Merde ! Une vague !

Sasuke : Vite ! Il faut partir !

Sakura : KYAAA !

Ils coururent de toutes leurs forces…

_- Je ne vais pas crever comme ça alors que je dois tuer mon frère ?_

_- Je ne peux pas mourir ici. Je serais le prochain hokage !_

_- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Je voudrais encore passer de bons moments avec Sasuke !_

Sakura tomba.

Sasuke : Sakura !

Sakura : Courez ! Je vous rattrape !

_Je ne veux pas être, encore une fois, un fardeau inutile…_

Sasuke fit demi-tour, et mit Sakura sur son dos.

Sakura : Sasuke, repose-moi !

Sasuke : Jamais de la vie !

Naruto : Grouillez !

Sasuke : On arrive !

Plus loin…

Lee : Maître Gai on va mourir !

Gai : Mais non, Lee. Cours.

Lee : _Où peut bien être Sakura ?_

Kakashi : _Ils ne paniquent pas tellement, ces deux là._

Plus loin…

Shino : Il faut se refugier au village du sable !

Kurenai : D'accord ! Encore faut-il échapper à cette vague !

Asuma : Kurenai, tu peux t'échapper toi…Si tu t'évapore, tu peux « voler ».

Kurenai : Oui, mais jamais je n'abandonnerais mes élèves !

Chôji : _Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Où peuvent bien être Shikamaru et Ino ?_

La vague redoublait de vitesse et de hauteur. Sans doute qu'elle ne tarderait pas à éclater sur Konoha…

Plus loin…

Ino : Shikamaru ! Grouille-toi !

Shikamaru : Ca sert à quoi ? On va mourir !

Ino se retourna et éclata en sanglot.

Ino : JE SAIS QU'ON VA MOURIR ! T'AS UNE MEILLEUR IDEE ?

Shikamaru fut très surpris. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait sa coéquipière dans cet état.

Shikamaru : Pardon, Ino.

Ino était à bout de force. Elle aperçut la vague.

Shikamaru s'approcha d'Ino et lui essuya ses larmes.

Shikamaru : Faut garder espoir. Cours !

Plus loin…

Kiba : Tenten ?

Tenten : Ah, tu as repris connaissance ?

Kiba : Où est Akamaru ? Que s'est il passé ?

Tenten : J'ai trouvé Akamaru en chemin. Il est dans mon sac.

Kiba : Il va étouffer !

Tenten : Mais nan !

Kiba : Repose-moi, tu dois avoir mal au dos.

Tenten : Ce n'est pas faux.

Tenten reposa Kiba.

Kiba : Où en est la vague ?

Tenten : Constate toi-même !

Kiba se retourna.

Kiba : Merde ! Elle s'est agrandie !

Tenten : Faut trouver un plan.

Kiba : Je propose que l'on aille dans la montagne.

Tenten : C'est un choix très judicieux. Allons-y !

Plus loin…

Hinata : Neji !

Neji : Oui ?

Hinata : Si l'on essayait de voir avec le byakûgan à plusieurs kilomètres ? Peut être que l'on verrait quelles stratégies ont adopté les autres.

Neji : Pour les imiter ?

Hinata : Oui.

Neji : Ok.

Ils activèrent leur byakûgan, et aperçurent Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Hinata : Naruto !

Neji : Je crois qu'ils se dirigent vers suna no kuni ! Allons-y !

Plus loin…

Naruto : C'est loin, suna no kuni ?

Sakura : Assez. Mais plus nous allons loin, moins la vague a de chances de nous avoir.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas sûr. Elle grossit à vu d'œil.

Sakura regarda derrière son épaule, et vit que la vague grossissait. Elle fondit en larmes. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas mourir ?

Sasuke se rendit compte que Sakura tremblait et gémissait.

Sasuke (murmure) : Sakura…sa va aller…

Sakura se ressaisit. Une seule parole de Sasuke avait suffit…

Naruto : J'ai une idée…Si on montait dans les arbres ?

Sasuke : T'es vraiment le roi des plans stupides.

Naruto : Oh, Ca va !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La vague éclata sur Konoha, dans un bruit assourdissant.

Tenten : Elle tombe !

Kiba : Heureusement qu'on est déjà dans la montagne !

Tenten : Tu l'as dit !

Kiba : Les autres s'en sont sorti, tu crois ?

Tenten : Ils ont dut trouver une solution.

…

_Je suis morte ?_

Hinata ouvrit un œil. Elle était vivante ! Comment étais-ce possible ?

Où est Neji ?

Hinata : Neji !

Hinata marcha et s'aperçut que la vague était devant.

Hinata : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis encore en vie ?

Hinata continua son chemin, et remarqua que devant elle, il y avait un grand bâtiment.

Hinata : Il a résisté à la vague !

_Le bâtiment a résisté ! C'est incroyable !_

Hinata continua d'avancer en criant le nom de son frère. Mais elle trouva…Naruto.

Hinata : Naruto !

Hinata emmena Naruto en haut d'un des rares arbres qui avaient résisté.

Hinata constata qu'il respirait encore.

Hinata : Tiens bon, Naruto !

Plus loin…

Ino : Shikamaru !

Ino avait survécu, elle avait _évité _la vague !

Oui ! Évité. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle l'avait fait.

A présent, elle cherchait Shikamaru. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas _lui._

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Ino : Shikamaruuuu ! Ne fait pas le con ! Répond moi ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Elle entendit une voix faible…

Shikamaru : Je suis là, Ino…

Ino se retourna. Elle s'aperçut que Shikamaru était en haut d'un arbre très résistant. L'unique arbre de la forêt qui faisait plus de 50 mètre de haut.

Shikamaru descendit de son perchoir.

Ino sauta dans les bras de Shikamaru en hurlant.

Ino : CRETIN ! Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Comment j'aurais fait sans toi, moi ?

Shikamaru fit un sourire amusé.

Shikamaru : Viens, on va voir s'il y a des survivants…

Ino pris le bras de Shikamaru et ils partirent à la recherche d'éventuels survivants…

Plus loin…

Naruto : Hung…

Hinata : Aaah…Naruto tu es réveillé !

Naruto : Hinata…qu'est ce que…

Hinata l'enlaca.

Hinata : Je suis contente !

Naruto fut très surpris. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'ose faire Hinata d'habitude…

Naruto : Ha…moi aussi je suis content (de ne pas être mort)

Hinata : (_se rend compte de son geste) _Ah !

Naruto : Merci Hinata…si tu ne m'avais pas secourut, je ne serais je ne sais où…

Hinata sourit.

Naruto : _Son visage est plus joli que celui de Sakura…_

Plus loin…

Sasuke avait réussi à atteindre les montagnes. Il avait ralenti la progression de la vague avec son feu.

Mais à présent il cherchait Sakura. Car la vague l'avait quand même atteint, mais avec moins de force que prévu.

Sasuke, lui, il avait résisté, mais Sakura est tellement délicate…

_Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas…_

Il aperçu Sakura, perchée sur une colline.

Sakura : Sasuke !

Sakura se mit à pleurer. Elle était tellement inquiète !

Sakura dévala la colline, plongea dans l'eau et s'approcha de Sasuke.

Elle regarda Sasuke quelques secondes en pleurant…

Sakura : Je me suis inquiétée…

Sasuke l'a pris dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Moi aussi, Sakura, Moi aussi…

Plus loin…

Kiba : Tenten ?

Tenten : Ouais ?

Kiba : Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble quand tout sera redevenu comme avant ?

Tenten se tourna vers Kiba.

Tenten : _Ouah ! Il est direct ! _ J'y réfléchirais…

Kiba : S'il te plait !

Tenten : Bon d'accord. C'est bien pour te faire plaisir !

Kiba : YES !

Plus loin…

Ino : Ouah ! Konoha est dévasté !

Shikamaru : Tu l'as dit. Bon, la sculpture des Hokages est encore intacte. D'ailleurs c'est là que la majorité des personnes se sont refugiées.

Ino : Regarde ! Il y a Chôji et notre prof !

Shikamaru : Oui ! Et aussi Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, et le mec bizarre, là, Shino…

Ino : Et Neji Hyuga.

Shikamaru : Presque tout le monde quoi.

Ino : Non, il manque Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba et Tenten.

Shikamaru : C'est vrai. Tu stresse pour Sasuke, non ?

Ino : Pas plus que pour les autres.

Shikamaru : Depuis quand ?

Ino : Ben je ne sais pas.

Plus loin…

Sasuke : Ca va aller ?

Sakura : Oui, je vais mieux.

Ils continuèrent leur route…

Puis Sakura tomba par terre.

Sasuke : Sakura !

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

Sakura : Ah, j'ai mal…

Sasuke regarda la cheville de Sakura. Elle était enflée.

Sasuke : Tu veux que je te porte ?

Sakura : Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Sakura se releva, mais retomba…sur Sasuke (quelle étrange fatalité !)

Sasuke rougit.

Sakura sourit.

Sasuke se pencha et embrassa Sakura tendrement. (KYAAA XDDD)

Sakura fut d'abord surprise, puis passa ses bras autour du coup de Sasuke.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sakura sourit et dit : Heureusement que cette vague ne m'a pas tuée, j'aurais raté quelque chose !

Sasuke sourit, avant d'aider Sakura à se relever.

Ils partirent main dans la main en direction de Konoha…

Plus loin…

Ino : GYAAAH !

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Ino : Regarde ! Sakura et Sasuke arrivent !

Shikamaru : Hm…et ?

Ino : Ils sortent enseeeeemble !

Shikamaru : Sérieux ?

Ino : Ouiiiii ! Regardeeees !

Shikamaru : Hm. En effet.

Ino arriva vers Sakura.

Sakura : Arg. Je vais me faire tuer.

Ino : SAKURA !

Sakura : Aaah…

Ino : FELICITATION !

Sakura : Hein ?

Ino : Mariez vous et ayez beaucoup d'enfants !

Sasuke : Non mais elle ne va pas bien elle ?

Sakura : Merci Ino !

Plus loin…

Hinata : C'est bon, on arrive.

Naruto : Ah ! Ils sont tous vivants !

Hinata : Na…Naruto… ?

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Je t'aime, et je suis contente que tu sois vivant !

Sur ces dernières paroles elle partit en courant.

Naruto : HEIN ? Hé, Hinata attend !

Plus loin…

Tsunade : J'annonce à tous ceux qui n'ont plus de maison qu'ils peuvent loger dans l'hôtel situé au dessus de la sculpture des hokages.

Naruto : Neji ! T'as pas vu Hinata ?

Neji : Elle est allée voir si notre maison était encore là.

Naruto : Merci !

Plus loin…

Ino : Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Ouais ?

Ino : Tu me raccompagne ?

Shikamaru : Si tu veux.

Ils marchèrent en direction de chez Ino.

Ino : Et sinon…tu as retrouvé tes parents ?

Shikamaru : Ouais. Ils étaient allés sur la colline où il y a la sculpture des hokages.

Ino : Comme le trois quart de la population, quoi !

Shikamaru : Ouais.

Ils arrivèrent chez Ino.

Shikamaru : Bon, ben à demain.

Ino : A demain.

Ino Monta dans sa chambre (sa maison avait tenu, elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible) et tapa dans un de ces murs.

Ino : AH ! MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE ! POURQUOI T'AS REUSSI A LUI DIRE !

_C'est peut être pas trop tard !_

Ino descendit donc en vitesse, manquant de se prendre un mur.

Elle aperçut la silhouette de Shikamaru qui partait.

Ino : SHIKAMARU !

Shikamaru se retourna.

Ino : Attends un peu ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Shikamaru : Hein ?

Ino était super énervée. Il va l'envoyer balader c'est sûr ! Mais quelle conne ! Plus question de revenir en arrière, maintenant.

Ino l'empoigna par le t-shirt.

Ino : J'AI ETE CONNE ! JE VOYAIS QUE SASUKE ALORS QUE TOI T'AS TOUJOURS ETE LA !

Shikamaru : Hein ? Heu, Ino…

Ino : JE T'AIME, TU CAPTE ? JE N'AIME QUE TOI !

Shikamaru : HEIN ?

Shikamaru reçut un coup dans la poitrine. Un agréable coup.

Ino lâcha le t-shirt de Shikamaru.

Ino : DESOLEE DE T'AVOIR FAIT PERDRE TON TEMPS ! BYE !

_Je suis nulle ! J'ai gâché notre amitié !_

Shikamaru : Ino, attends !

Ino : QUOI !

Shikamaru lui pris le bras.

Shikamaru : Hey, t'en vas pas !

Ino : Je sais très bien que j'ai été nulle !

Shikamaru : Mais nan, dis pas ça !

Ino : Si ! Je suis nulleeeeeeee !

Shikamaru : Ino, calme-toi…

Ino : Nan ! Je vais me pendre ! Me suicid…

Avant qu'elle ait put finir sa phrase, Shikamaru l'avait déjà embrassé.

Ino ne comprenait absolument rien. Comment pouvait t-il ? Alors qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi ?

Après un baiser qui avait semblé durer une éternité, Shikamaru lâcha :

« Ah, ben ca y est, t'es calmée ? »

Ino : Oui.

Elle sauta au cou de Shikamaru.

Une vieille dame qui avait suivit la scène pensa en son for intérieur :

« Mais quel couple de fou ! Les jeunes de nos jours… »

Plus loin…

Naruto arriva chez Hinata. Essoufflé, il appuya plein de fois sur la sonnette.

Hinata ouvrit.

Hinata : Na…Naruto…

Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata. Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Naruto : Bah, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça ?

Hinata : Je…heu…

Naruto : Je te fais peur ?

Hinata : Non…bien sûr que non…

Naruto : Bon, Hinata, tu va répéter ce que tu m'as dit, et sans t'enfuir.

Hinata : D'accord ! Je vais être courageuse ! Je vais changer !

Naruto : Allez, motivé !

Hinata : Je t'aime Naruto !

Naruto : Bah moi aussi !

Hinata : HEEEEEEEEEIIIIN ?

Naruto : Bah ouais, si tu t'étais pas enfuie je te l'aurais dit, mais t'es partie !

Hinata : Ah.

Naruto : Souris t'es jolie quand tu souris !

Hinata sourit.

Naruto lui fit un petit bisou.

Naruto : T'es mignonne !

Hinata : Mer…merci…

Plus loin…

Tenten : Allez magne !

Kiba : Ben attend !

Tenten : T'as de l'argent j'espère ?

Kiba : Ouais, ouais !

Tenten : Si tu ne veux pas, tu le dit, hein…

Kiba : Mais si, je t'emmène au restaurant !

Tenten _(amusée) _: Si tu insiste

Kiba : C'est toi qui insiste.

Tenten : T'es sûr que tu veux m'emmener ?

Kiba se leva et déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Tenten.

Kiba : Bien sûr que je veux t'emmener. Sinon, pourquoi tu crois que je t'aurais demandé de sortir avec moi ?

Tenten : T'aurais peut être changé d'avis…

Kiba : Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout pour toi !

Tenten : Bon, je suis rassuré.

Kiba : On y va ?

Tenten : Oui !

_Et ben voilà ! Tout le monde est heureux ! Et puis si la vague était pas passé, il y en a qui ne se serais pas déclarés !_

_Bref J'espère que cette fic vous a plut ! Personnellement, Gérer plusieurs couples en même temps c'est pas très facile !_

_Donc voilà ! _

_J'espère que vous aimez les couples présents dans cette fic !_

_Personnellement, mes couples préférés c'est le sasusaku, et le shikaino _

_J'espère que dans le vrai manga ca arrivera ! _

_Je pense pas que ça arrivera en fait, ce n'est pas dans l'esprit de la série --_

_Enfin, on verra bien _

_Bon On se revoit dans un de mes one-shot ! Je n'arrêterais jamais d'en faire de toute façon !_

_(Et bonne année au passage)_


End file.
